


Get fit

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight, Gym - Fitness Center AU, Gym showers sex, M/M, Shy Gerard Way, Sometimes Frank wears too tight yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After considering it for a long time, Gerard decides to use the gym membership card that Mikey gave him months ago. He thinks that is about time for him to do something to improve his health, so he puts some gym stuff in his sports bag, namely a towel, a big bottle of water and his emergency box of nicotine patches, and walks out of his apartment towards a healthier, more wholesome life.<br/>What he didn't consider at all, was the possibility of meeting a hot guy, named Frank, that ends up revealing him some of the secrets of fitness and, more importantly, of sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

Gerard has been staring at that stupid card for way too long. He really should take it from his draf table where he put it about ten minutes ago, tuck it back into his wallet and keep working on the sketches that he has to hand in to Ray before lunchtime, but he can't make up his mind yet and that's making him crazy.

Since he quit smoking, he's been feeling so much better physically. His full lung capacity and his energy are back and that awful cough he had, had finally stopped tormenting him, so he feels ready to make some more radical changes in his life and start working out. Right now, he's slim, but he can still see some flabby areas in his body whenever he looks at his reflection in the full length mirror and he thinks that having some muscle definition would be nice, plus, there are all the health benefits that a more active lifestyle has to offer.

So, Gerard has already changed his daily routine in order to accomplish his goal of getting fit. Now, whenever he has to go out and run some errands, he walks instead of taking the car and driving there and every morning, he walks some extra blocks on his way to work and uses the stairs to get to his office. He usually only makes it to the third floor before he's gasping for air and pressing the button on the elevator, but still, he counts that as another achievement in his path towards a healthier life.  Even though, going to a gym and following a daily exercise routine, seems to be too much for him. He feels overwhelmed with the idea of having to follow an actual program of exercise and not being able to stick to it.

Due to his lack of coordination, physical prowess and his past experiences with some too macho, prone-to-yell-and-spit-on-his-face gym teachers, he has developed a very understandable aversion to gyms. He knows that the gym where Mikey works out it's completely different from the places where he had to suffer during his school years, even though, he thinks that a gym is not a place for him.

“Have you decided yet?” The sound of a known voice makes Gerard swirl around in his chair and he sees Ray, standing in the doorway of the tiny cubicle.

“I'm still on it,” Gerard sighs. He had told Ray a couple of weeks ago about the gym membership card that Mikey gave him, even when it had been in his wallet for over a month.

It turns out that Mikey went to check out this new gym near to Gerard's place and they offered him some special discounts and a provisional membership card for a member of his family if he got an annual... Black? Gold? Whatever membership. Gerard squinted at the card for a whole minute in disbelief when Mikey handed it to him, knowing that he wouldn't use it and it had been tucked in his wallet ever since.

“You should give it a try,” Ray says earnestly and gives him a warm smile.

Gerard scrounges up his nose and scratches the side of his head.

“I don't know,” he says. He's undecided, but mostly, he feels defeated even when he hasn't put an actual foot in the gym yet.

“Gee, seriously,” Ray walks in and speaks to him with a gentle tone. “If you try and then find out that that gym is not the place for you, you can go somewhere else, you know?” he shrugs, “Plus, you can always workout at home and do things at your own pace, but I think that it would be good for you to try something new in a new environment,” he says reasonably, and Gerard hates him right now, because Ray knows him better than anyone, except for Mikey, so he knows exactly what to say to convince him of doing things that he isn't sure that he wants to do.

“Okay,” Gerard breathes out, yielding. “I'll give it a try.”

“Good,” Ray grins, but his expression suddenly shifts. “Now stop staring at that card already and keep drawing,” the change in his tone reminds Gerard that even when Ray is his best friend, he's also his boss and Gerard is just another faceless slave working for the children's entertainment industry.

“Yes, master,” Gerard mutters, grumpily while he takes the card back into his wallet and turns his chair back into place. Ray just waves him off before walking out of the cubicle.

 

**********************************

 

The following day, Gerard shuffles into his apartment feeling tired of spending the whole day drawing cartoon characters that he doesn't even like and longing to let himself tumble on his bed and never get up, but he's not doing that tonight, because tonight he's going to the gym for the first time.

He walks pass the hall and the living room and goes directly to his bedroom. While he rummages in his closet in search for something decent to wear, he realizes that he seriously needs to buy some new clothes. He takes out his least worn out sweatpants and the T shirt with the tiny, almost imperceptible hole by the neck and, as it is a little chilly outside, he decides to wear his favorite black hoodie on top.

After getting dressed and tying his sneakers on, he puts some gym stuff in his sports bag, namely a towel, a big bottle of water and his emergency box of nicotine patches. He doesn't know exactly what he's getting into and the thought of that gives him an unsettling feeling that goes directly to the pit of his stomach, but he walks out of the apartment, anyway.

“Hi, I'm new here,” Gerard says to the girl in the front desk.

“Hi,” She greets him with a wide grin. “Your name is?” She asks while typing something on the computer.

“Gerard Way," he supplies.

“Way...” The girl repeats his name and then writes something down on a sheet of paper that she just took out of a yellow folder, then she stands up from the chair and gets closer to counter.

“We had already assigned you an instructor, he will be here in a minute,” the girl, Sadie, according to the nameplate over her desk, says with a smile.

“Okay,” Gerard grins back and turns around when Sadie gets busy answering the phone that just started ringing.

'Well... That was different,' Gerard thinks. He had never had a warm welcome at his first day of gym back when he was in high school, so maybe this is actually going to be different. He puts his hands on his waist whilst he takes a look of the place and a little smile tugs at his lips as he realizes that it is not intimidating at all.

For some reason, he was expecting to see big guys with hard, oily bodies competing against each other in a display of their physical capabilities, but he can only see regular guys lifting weights and over the machines area. There's also a fair number of women there and he can even see a couple of old, harmless-looking ladies back on the climbers. He sighs and rolls his eyes at himself thinking that feeling so much apprehension before, had been ridiculous.

The front door opens suddenly and Gerard turns around, still thinking about how silly he had been before and that's when he sees him. A short, extremely hot guy with dark, longish hair and arms covered with tattoos walks in. He's wearing navy blue sweatpants and a white, too tight T shirt that holds his figure perfectly and shows the silhouette of his nicely toned shoulders and pecs. He's walking decisively towards Gerard, holding a bottle of water in his right hand. Gerard's heart starts beating faster immediately. He didn't consider, not even imagined that his gym instructor would be that hot.

The guy is getting closer, but right when Gerard thinks that he's about to approach him, the hot guy walks pass him, not even turning to look at him.

“Gerard?” He hears a male voice calling his name and he shakes himself a little before turning back and answering.

“Yeah?” He says dumbly and blinks.

“Hey, I'm Joe, I'm going to be your instructor,” a man that pretty much fits into the stereotype of the muscular guy that Gerard had pictured before – big muscles, too tanned skin and shiny, bald head – says to him and extends his hand. Gerard looks down at it, feeling a little disconcerted, before reacting and shaking it.

“Hi,” he says and gets out of his stupor as he realizes that, of course, the extremely hot guy couldn't be his instructor, Gerard would never be that lucky.

“So, you're new here,” Joe says placing a clipboard in front of his chest and taking a pen out of his pocket. “Were you training in another gym before?” He asks.

“No,” Gerard shakes his head, “Actually, I haven't done much physical activity since high school,” he answers and cringes when he realizes how bad that sounds, but it's true. After high school, his lifestyle has progressively become sedentary, but he wants to change that, and that's the reason why he is here now.

“Okay,” Joe replies and writes something down. “Before we can start, we have some paper work to do, so come with me,” he beckons and leads him to a little office at the back of the gym. After getting on the scale, Joe takes some measurements of Gerard's body and calculates his BMI.

“Do you practice any sports?” Joe asks him.

“No,” Gerard answers automatically. Back when he was in college, his friends used to organize these games and Gerard actually liked to get in and play, but he is pretty sure that drunken kickball doesn't count as an actual sport, so he doesn't mention it. Then Joe makes him some questions about his regular diet and family health conditions. Gerard answers “No” to most of them and once that Joe had left the file over the desk, they both walk out of the office and into the machines area.

The routine that Joe assigns him for his first day is really simple and actually, very easy to follow which doesn't mean that Gerard doesn't need to be focused and work hard the whole time. He begins with some warm up exercises, then he gets on a treadmill for fifteen minutes, does a couple of sets of squats and leg extensions, then he goes to the shoulder press and down on an incline board to do some crunches, does two sets of back extensions and finishes with some push ups.

By the time he gets on his feet after doing some final stretching, he's gasping and his whole body feels overheated. He reaches out for his bottle of water and drinks almost half of its content in one gulp. As he drinks, he can fell little drops of sweat falling down his face and itching a little on their way down, so he takes the towel he brought and pats his neck and face with it.

“You did a great job today, Gerard,” Joe tells him and Gerard grins at him, feeling proud of himself, because, yeah, he did a great job. There were a few moments when he was out of breath, feeling weak and out of shape and thinking that he couldn't complete a whole set of repetitions, but he strived and did the whole routine without complaining.

“See you tomorrow,” Joe says with a little nod before going with his next client.

Gerard nods back and stays sitting on the bench by the entrance for a while, waiting for his body to cool down a little before leaving. He tilts his head back, letting it rest against the wall behind him and closes his eyes for a moment.

He doesn't know if it is the load of endorfins that his body has just released or the unexpected feeling of self-satisfaction he got after finishing his first workout session, but he feels great right now and he really hopes that it lasts, because with the kind of muscle flexions that he did, he knows that his whole body will be aching like a motherfucker tomorrow.

“Bye, Sadie,” Gerard hears a deep, male voice saying and that makes him open his eyes. It's the hot guy from before, the one that Gerard thought that was his instructor. He's passing by and waving goodbye at the girl in the front desk. As the guy makes his way out, Gerard can see that he not only has nice arms and pecs and a pretty face, but also, he has a really nice ass.

Gerard sinks further in his seat and smiles to himself. He's really liking this gym already.

 

*************************************

 

One month goes by, and working out has become a part of Gerard's daily routine. Every night, when he gets back home from work, he grabs his sports bag and walks the few blocks that separate his building from the gym. He knows his program already, so Joe isn't around that much, the instructor spends most of the time with the new clients while Gerard works out on his own, and the truth is that he's doing great. He has already dropped a few pounds and when he looks at his reflection in the mirror, he can see the first signs of muscle definition. That's mostly because of his work with the weights and the added protein in his diet.

Gerard actually likes lifting weights, but his favorite part of the routines are, by far, the fifteen to twenty minutes that he spends on the treadmills. That's not because he's a big fan of running or because of the multiple benefits of cardio, but because the treadmills are placed right in front of a room with long glass windows were the hot guy, the one that Gerard has developed a little crush on, works out on the daily basis.

It's strange, but Gerard hasn't seen him working out in any other area of the gym, not on the machines, not lifting weights, but only there. The room has wooden floors, a big mirror that covers the full length of one of the side walls, and on the opposite wall, there are some shelves filled with swiss balls, yoga mats, and other items.

The program that the guy follows is pretty different from everybody else's, Gerard has noticed. He usually starts with some stretching - extreme stretching actually -,  then he does some sets of pilates exercises that sometimes involve the use of a swiss ball, dumbbells and resistance bands, and he finishes with some yoga sequences.

The bending and contortions that the guy does seem intricate and really hard to do, but he manages to do them effortlessly with fluid, graceful movements. Gerard loves to watch him, not only because of the obvious reason – _eye candy_ –, but because of the way that his face looks when he's working out.

He always looks so focused and committed to what he's doing; it's like if the world around him disappeared entirely and it they were only him and the movement of his body, flowing in the confined space of that room. Gerard's seen that expression before, but only in artists; dancers and musicians, mostly.

He wonders if the guy is also an artist. He wonders if he's actually a classic dancer with the appearance of a punk rock musician. He also would like to know if the guy likes comic books, or if he's a fan of horror, or if he has any pets or if he's single. He would like to know everything about this guy, actually, but the thing is that Gerard is too much of a coward to go there and talk to him, so he settles with watching him from the treadmills, like a creeper, he knows, but that's all he's got now.

 

                                                                                                       **************************

 

On Wednesday afternoon, Gerard gets his weekly phone call from Mikey.

"So, how are things going at the gym?” Mikey asks. The two brothers work out in the same place, but they never see each other there because Mikey, in some weird, somehow-related-to-his-new- girlfriend lifestyle change, has become a morning person, so he goes to the gym before work.

“Good...” Gerard says calmly, “Really good”.

“Yeah?” Mikey replies, and his tone makes Gerard think that he's actually smirking at him on the other side of the line.

“Yeah,” Gerard states, more emphatically now. He knows that sometimes his brother likes to tease him with those little changes in his tone that only Gerard seems to notice, so he tries to add some new information that surely will impress him.

“I even met a guy there,” he says, sounding a little smug.

“You did?” Mikey asks with a hint of disbelief, which reminds Gerard that he's been single for way too long.

“Tell me about him,” the younger brother adds after a brief pause.

“Um... Well...” Gerard stammers, loosing his cool immediately. “I... I haven't actually met him, I mean... He usually works out in a room in front of the treadmills and...”

“And you stare at him, wondering what would it be like to actually go there and talk to him and maybe ask him out sometime?”

Gerard throws his head back and grimaces. “Mikey!” He whines after a moment, hating how his brother knows him so fucking well.

“You did that, huh?” Mikey – _the asshole_ – asks.

“Yeah,” Gerard huffs harshly and admits it rather reluctantly.

“Well...” Mikey takes a minute to continue and Gerard knows that it is so because he's thinking about something reassuring to say. “I guess that that's okay because you just started going to the gym and you're getting to know the people there, so there will be plenty opportunities for you to actually talk to this guy, I'm sure”. Mikey seems to be sure, Gerard, on the other hand, not so much.

He's pretty confident about himself when it is something related to his work, to his artistic skills and his intellectual faculties. He can even be a little smug about all that sometimes, as Mikey and Ray had let him know not very kindly a few times before, but when it's about talking to a hot guy for the first time, he gets stupidly shy, forgets how to maintain an interesting conversation and he even blushes at random times.

He's too awkward and it's embarrassing, so he has decided to avoid further humiliation by watching hot guys from a safe distance and not try to establish closer contact with them unless they do it first, and given that the said guy hasn't even turned to look at him, Gerard is not putting too much hope on that.

 

*****************************************

 

It's Thursday night and Gerard is at the gym, as usual. He's on his favorite treadmill, the one that is placed in that perfect angle that allows him to have a full view of the room with the long windows.

He's setting the time on the machine when something, rather someone, makes him look up. It's the hot guy who has just arrived to the gym, carrying a backpack on his shoulder and wearing the tightest yoga pants that Gerard has ever seen. He knows that any other guy wearing that would look ridiculous, but this guy just looks yummy.

Gerard tilts his head up at the precise moment when the guy is walking right in front of him and this time, he actually turns to look at Gerard. It's the first time, or maybe it isn't, maybe the guy had seen him around before, but Gerard was distracted and hadn't noticed it. He doesn't know exactly which one is it, all he knows is that this is the first time that their eyes actually lock. It doesn't last long, but while their gazes meet, he can see how bright this guy's hazel eyes are.

A few steps later, the guy breaks eye contact and keeps walking. Gerard watches him as he gets into the locker room. After a moment, Gerard shakes himself a little, forgets about the whole thing and starts running.

Maybe it was something insignificant, but the eye locking from tonight makes Gerard reconsider some aspects of his adult life.

He spends a while, tossing and turning in bed, thinking about this guy and the way that his eyes bored into his own, the way that the his lips parted a little as if he was about to say something. It was only for a couple of seconds, but Gerard can tell that there was something there or maybe it's nothing and he's just imagining it, but still, he really wants to get to know this guy and for that to happen, he has to make some changes, starting with his _watch-from-a-safe-distance_ policy.


	2. Part two

The following Monday, Gerard enters the gym wearing brand new sweatpants and a wide smile on his face. He has decided to get the hot guy and for that to happen, he's come up with a plan.

Joe hasn't been around lately, he's been mostly hanging on the other side of the room with some blond chick the past days. Since Gerard doesn't have tits, he isn't able to keep Joe's attention for as long as that girl on the climber wearing the top with the too low cleavage does, but Gerard is okay with that, because if he doesn't have to stick to a workout program, he's able to set up his plan now.

Gerard walks to the front desk and waves at Sadie.

“So, I was wondering...” He says casually, “Can anyone use that area?”

The woman cranes her neck over the counter and looks in the direction that Gerard's finger is pointing at.

“The pilates room?” She asks, turning her head to face him again. Gerard nods.

“Yeah, if it's free, any member can get in and use the space and the equipment,” she explains. “Actually...” She turns around in her swivel chair and looks at a chart that is pinned to the wall behind her. “The pilates instructor is busy with another class right now,” she says, turning her chair back into place. “She's also the spinning instructor, so the room is empty for the next hour if you want to use it”.

Gerard grins, “Okay, thanks,” he says and walks directly to the pilates room, expecting to see the hot guy already there.

Gerard deflates when he sees that the room is actually empty. He walks in and puts his bag on a bench next to the door. He stands in the doorway for a moment with his hands on his waist, deciding what to do. Maybe he can stay for a while and wait for the guy to show up or he can go to the treadmills area, start with his daily routine and forget about this whole _get-the-hot-guy_ operation, as he has called it in his head. He's trying to make up his mind when he hears a deep voice behind him.

“Um... Hi,” says the voice and Gerard's heart starts beating faster when he turns around and sees that the one that's talking is no other than the hot guy. “You're working out here today?” He asks; one eyebrow slightly arched. 

“Yeah,” Gerard nods.

“Okay,” The guy replies mildly. He goes to the back of the room and takes a mat that he spreads on the floor and immediately starts with his stretching routine, ignoring Gerard completely.

“Well... That was brief,” Gerard says to himself. He sighs, thinking that, yeah, he was imaging it, the guy's not interested. He thinks that it would be better if he goes to the treadmills, but he already told the guy that he would be working out here and it would be weird if he just takes off now, so he has to stay.

Gerard goes to the back of the room and takes the first mat that his hand can grab, then he spreads it on the floor, a few feet away from the door, and sits on it. As he looks up, he can see in the mirror embedded in the wall that the guy is already doing some yoga salutation, so Gerard decides to focus on his own workout program as well. He starts with his usual stretching routine. It may not be as fancy and complicated as the hot guy's is, but it is pretty effective. As he slowly extends his hamstrings, arms and back, he can feel every tendon, joint, and muscle stretching out really nicely, preparing his body for what is coming next.

Once he's done with the stretching part, he gets up from the floor and does some warm up exercises. He starts marching and moving his arms in all directions, then he does some knee lifts, leg extensions and a couple of sets of jumping jacks. It's just the warm up, but by the time he's finished with the jumping jacks, he already feels heated and he's gasping a little, so takes his bottle of water out of his bag and takes a brief hydration brake that also serves to glance at the hot guy who is now doing squads on the other side of the room.

The plan that Gerard came up with was very simple, it was basically setting up a meet-cute. Gerard would start working out in this room, he would introduce himself to the guy and they would start talking. Somehow, Gerard would be interesting and charming, and shamelessly flirty the whole time and they would hit it off right away.

After finding out if the guy was single, Gerard would ask him out and then, along the way, they would realize that they are perfect for each other and live happily ever after or... Something like that. It doesn't really matter now, because it's obvious that the guy is not interested. He hadn't even turned to look at Gerard until last week, even when Gerard has been watching him for over a month, so...

'Maybe he's with someone else...' Gerard thinks as he drinks his water. 'Or maybe he's straight or... Maybe he's asexual and he's not interested in having a relationship at all'. Gerard doesn't really understand asexuality because he usually has all this sexual energy going on and thinks about sex all the time, so he wants to be with someone that enjoys sex as much as he does and that thinks that sex is important in a relationship, but maybe this guy is not like that, or maybe Gerard is overanalizing things and making crazy assumptions even when he hasn't even met this guy properly. Even though, Gerard has a hard time trying to take his eyes off of him because, well, he's gorgeous.

Letting out a sigh, Gerard finally turns away. He leans down and puts his bottle of water on the floor and when he's about to sit down on his mat again, he sees the reflection of the guy in the mirror. He is looking straight at Gerard. 'Fuck!' Gerard thinks. He had forgotten about the mirror on the wall. The guy could see Gerard the whole time while he was standing there, pretending to be drinking water, when he was, actually, ogling at him.

Gerard winces when he sees the guy lifting an eyebrow at him with an expression that probably says “What the fuck?”. Gerard gives him a little, uncertain nod and decides to continue with his routine and quit staring at people like the big creeper he is.

Still feeling flustered, he manages to get down on the mat and do some pushups. He continues with his routine for another twenty minutes or so, and after doing a set of lounges, he lets himself tumble on the mat, wheezing.

'What's next?' He asks to himself as he sits up and reaches out for his towel to wipe the sweat off his face. 'What's next? He repeats, forcing himself to remember but he can't, so he mentally reviews what he has done so far. 'I did some push ups, then squads, lounges...' He thinks as he tugs back some slick strands of hair that are stuck to his forehead and then tosses the towel to the floor.

"Abs! Right!" He mutters and looks up. He can see that the hot guy is now doing some push ups with his legs propped on a swiss ball. Gerard considers it for a moment, then he stands up and goes to the back of the room where the equipment is placed. He's seen this guy doing crunches on a swiss ball before, so he figures that he can do them as well.

Gerard takes a big, silver ball from the rack, carries it to his mat and sits on it. He takes both hands to the back of his head and intertwines his fingers, then he leans back slowly, but he didn't plant his feet firmly on the floor and his back is not in the right place, so when he surges up, moving his upper body forward, the ball slides back and he inevitably falls to the floor with a thump and a high pitched cry.

'Great!' Gerard facepalms as he lies on the floor. The hot guy finally noticed him – well, sort of – and of course, Gerard managed to embarrass himself at the first opportunity he had by spectacularly falling on his ass. Great!

“Are you okay?”

Gerard takes his hands off his face slowly and sees that the hot guy is standing right in front of him looking down with concerned eyes. He extends a hand, grabs Gerard by the forearm and helps him to get back on his feet.

As Gerard stands up, he can feel his vertebrae cracking back into place and cringes when he gets the zing of pain that accompanies that. Finally, he stands up straight and his hands flail awkwardly as he tries to rearrange his clothes and hair into some semblance of dignity.

“You have to be careful with those things,” the hot guy says, pointing at the ball that rolled back until it crashed against the wall. Gerard looks sheepishly at him and, despite his best effort to help it, he blushes deeply, feeling like a complete idiot, but his face was already flushed with the physical activity he had been doing before, so he hopes the that the hot guy doesn't notices it – that much. He doesn't seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn't point it out, instead he gives Gerard a lopsided smile. Gerard stares at him because this guy has the sweetest smile he has ever seen.

After a moment of silent staring, the guy blinks and tilts his head to the side, looking a little disconcerted. That makes Gerard remember how to speak.

“I just wanted to do some crunches,” he explains, “I've seen you doing them, so I thought that it would be easy,” he blurts out before even considering what he's saying.

The guy arches an inquisitive eyebrow at him. “You've been watching me?” He asks; there's a hint of suspicion in his tone.

“Um... I just... Um...” Gerard stammers; he has to think very carefully what he's saying next because he doesn't want to come up as a total creeper. “The treadmills,” he says and points back with his thumb. “I usually start my routine on the treadmills and they are placed facing in this direction so, I've seen you working out in this room a couple of times”.

The guy cranes his neck over Gerard's shoulder and squints at the treadmills, then he looks back at Gerard and frowns at him for no more than a couple of seconds; his expression shifts quickly. “You know what?” He says, “Maybe I can show how to do crunches on a swiss ball without suffering an injury”.

Gerard's eyes widen, “Really?”

“Yeah, sure,” the guy nods and extends his hand, “I'm Frank, by the way”.

“Gerard,” he says and Frank grins at him again as they shake hands.

“So,” Frank walks back to his mat and takes the ball he has been using. “Tell me, how long you've been training?” he asks while placing the ball on the floor next to Gerard.

“For about a month, but I have never done pilates before,” Gerard admits.

Frank looks down pensively. “ I guess that I'll have to start with the basics, then?”

“Yes, please,” Gerard nods eagerly.

A smile illuminates Frank's face again as he sits down on his ball. Gerard just stands there, watching him and Frank turns to look at him after a moment, quirking his brow. Gerard blinks and suddenly realizes what Frank's eyebrows are trying to tell him.

“The ball, right,” he mutters. He goes to one of the back corners of the room and brings the stupid ball back to his mat.

“So...” Frank starts while Gerard is sitting very carefully on its rounded surface. “Crunches can be hard, but you just have to learn a few tips to make them easy,” he says and Gerard is actively listening because he really wants to know how this pilates thing works. “First, you have to mind your posture”.

“Posture,” Gerard repeats.

“That's right,” Frank smiles. “You have to keep your back straight, your chest out and your shoulders back and down, away from your ears”. As he explains this, he indicates with his hands how the position of every mentioned part of his upper body straightens up. Gerard imitates him and adopts the same posture. “Okay, now you have to plant your feet very firmly on the floor and keep your knees aligned with your feet”.

Gerard does what he's told while he manages to remain steady on the ball.

“Good,” Frank grins, approvingly, “Now you're making your core muscles work; can you feel it? Right here?” He leans forward and reaches out to touch Gerard's stomach.

Gerard can feel it, of course he can, he's hyper aware of his body right now, but that's not because of his posture and the way that it forces him to clench his abs, but because of the way that Frank is leaning in really close to him and patting gently at that soft spot above his navel. All that makes him feel weak; if Frank doesn't pull back quickly, Gerard's pretty sure that he's going to fall down again.

“Yeah,” Gerard breathes out and nods a little jerkly. Frank seems pleased with that so he sits back and adopts his previous posture.

He patiently teaches Gerard how to do different abdominal exercises with the help of a swiss ball. The explanations he gives are simple and his instructions are pretty easy to follow even when he uses a lot of technical terms given that he knows the name of every bone and muscle in the human body, apparently. Gerard thinks that Frank might be the best pilates instructor, or at least the hottest one.

After a few sets of crunches, Frank shows him how to do back extensions just by shifting positions and they finish the session with some cool down and stretching exercises.

Once that he's drank the rest of his water, wiped the sweat off of his face and put his stuff back into his bag, Gerard hovers uncertainly by the door.

“So...” he starts, “Thanks for... um, you know... helping me out with this”.

“Yeah, no problem,” Frank replies mildly, he's sitting on the bench tying his sneakers on. He stands up after a minute and grabs his backpack. “See you tomorrow?” He says.

“Sure,” Gerard nods and watches him walking out.

 

*********************************************

 

The following day, Gerard goes straight to the treadmills to start with his usual routine.

“Gerard!” A male voice that he belatedly recognizes, calls him from the room across the aisle. “Aren't you coming?” Frank beckons. Gerard stares at him for a moment, dazed, before reacting.

“Um... Sure,” he says and walks a little hesitant to the pilates room.

“So, how you're doing,” Frank asks him casually; he's at the back of the room grabbing a couple of mats.

“Good,” Gerard replies still feeling confused; he doesn't really know what's going on. Frank gets closer and hands him one of the mats. Gerard watches the shorter man silently as the latter spreads his mat on the floor.

“We'll start with some planks if you don't mind,” he says and immediately sits down.

“Um... No...” Gerard falters, “Planks are fine”.

“Good,” Frank gives him one of his disarming smiles before bending forward, stretching his arms until his hands reach his toes and putting his face on his knees. Gerard quickly unrolls his mat, sits on it and tries to follow Frank's stretching routine.

A little after that, understanding settles in. This is what Frank meant by s _ee you tomorrow;_ he wants them to work out together, so... Wait... Does this mean that Gerard's plan actually worked?

He is feeling pretty surprised by this course of events, but mostly, he's pretty happy, so can't help but to smile every time that Frank says something, well, that's until he's propped on his forearms and the tip of his toes, holding up the whole weight of his body and trying to clench his abs and glutes at the same time while drops of sweat copiously fall down his face. He belatedly remembers that he actually hates doing planks; apart from that, everything goes really well on his second workout session with Frank.

After doing some cool down exercises and gathering their stuff, they walk out of the gym together. Frank turns to look at him when they get to the parking lot, he's probably going to say goodbye, but Gerard doesn't want him to go just yet.

“So... How long you've been an instructor?” He says to start a conversation.

Frank giggles, “I'm not an instructor”.

“You're not?” Gerard blinks.

“Nope,” Frank shakes his head.

“Um... Well...” Gerard stutters a little, “I thought that... I mean... You are...” _Super hot_ , Gerard thinks immediately, but he certainly cannot say that so he settles with “In a pretty good shape and all”. Frank laughs again, “I'm just a guy that happens to know a lot about fitness and stuff,” he shrugs.

“But I've never seen you using the machines,” Gerard points out, because he's always found that a little strange.

“No,” Frank shakes his head. “I don't get on the treadmills because I can't do high impact and the weight machines are not good for my recovery”.

Gerard frowns, “Do you have an injury?”

“Yeah, I used to train with these guys and they were...” Frank sighs, “Well, it was all a competition for them, you know?” Gerard nods, uncertainly.

“For them it was all about who could do the more reps, or who could lift the more weight or whose muscles were bigger and who could win the more fitness contests,” Frank drops his gaze and scrounges up his nose; Gerard stares at him. “I got wrapped up with that for a while,” Frank says tilting his head up. “Maybe it was me trying to fit in, or maybe I was trying to make it up for being the little scrawny kid that everybody shoved around in highschool, you know?” He huffs harshly. “Anyway, I ended up with a knee and a lower back injury; they hurt pretty bad for a while until I started going to physical therapy sessions and then my therapist recommend doing pilates as part of my rehab program”.

There's a brief moment of silence in which Gerard thinks that maybe he shouldn't be working out with Frank. “So, is it okay if I keep working out with you? I mean, I don't want to interfere with your program or anything,” he says, feeling a little worried.

"No,” Frank shakes his head vehemently. “You're not interfering, plus, it's nice having a gym buddy,” he says with a lopsided smile.

'A gym buddy?' Gerard thinks, “Right”.

He suddenly realizes that Frank just wants them to be friends. He feels bumped out, but then he thinks that being gym buddies is not that bad. He's learning a lot with Frank and, putting his crush aside, he really likes working out with him, so he thinks that if he just wants them to be just friends, that's okay. Gerard can live with that.


	3. Part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this fic :D

It's been almost five weeks since they started working out together and during which Gerard has learned a lot about Frank, like the fact that his birthday is on Halloween; that both, his father and his grandfather were drummers but he decided to play guitar instead, so Gerard was right, Frank's a musician. He also knows that the guy owns like one hundred really cute dogs, and that he's a vegetarian.

“Not exactly by choice, but because of some health issues that have been bugging me since he was little,” Frank told him one night when they having smoothies at this new place not far away from the gym.

Gerard has seriously tried to keep his big crush in line this whole time, but that turns out to be something really hard to do given that Frank is this awesome guy that doesn't seem to acknowledge the concept of personal space, so every time they are together, he stands really close to Gerard, and touches him all the time for no reason at all, and he always looks deep into Gerard's eyes whenever that he's telling him something, plus, he tortures Gerard by wearing those tight, tight yoga pants that leave nothing to the imagination and by constantly giving him those disarming smiles that make Gerard feel a little gooey inside.

Frank hasn't revealed his status yet, but he's never mentioned a girlfriend or boyfriend or both in any of their previous conversations and he's not wearing a ring, so Gerard assumes that he's single. He thinks that they both would make a great couple because, even when they disagree on some things, they have similar views on life and they share a common taste in music and movies and even in comic books which, seriously, is just too perfect. The bad thing is that Frank isn't interested in him like that which, seriously, sucks.

“So,” Frank has just walked into the pilates room and dropped his backpack onto the bench by the door. “I was thinking that maybe we could change our routine today”.

Gerard frowns a little, he's spreading a mat on the floor. “Okay, what do you have in mind?” He asks.

“Well, we could start doing some yoga sequences and then we can do some upper body exercises,” Frank explains. Upper body exercises sound good, but yoga?

“Yoga?” Gerard says with a good dose of skepticism.

“Yeah,” Frank replies, and goes to the back of the room to grab a mat.

Gerard scrounges up his nose, “I don't think that I can do that,” he says. Gerard knows that his physical condition has improved a lot during his one-to-one sessions with Frank, but he also knows his limits and he's sure that he won't be able to do those weird contortions that he has seen Frank doing before.

“Gee,” the other man gets closer and puts one hand on Gerard's arm, brushing it lightly, then he speaks with an earnest tone, “There are lots of similaties between yoga and pilates and you've been doing great at pilates so far, so there are no reasons to think that you wouldn't do great at yoga too,” he explains and Gerard thinks that Frank might be right, although he can't think clearly when Frank is touching his arm so softly and calling him like that, and when he's standing that close and his big hazel eyes are boring into his own and Gerard is pretty much screwed.

“Okay,” he says faintly and Frank beams.

“Okay then, lets start with the sun salutation”.

It turns out that the sun salutation is not that hard and Gerard can follow the sequence fairly easily.

“So, hold your breath while you're in a plank position,” Frank tells him while their both face down on the floor, lifting their upper body up with the strength of their arms. “Now bring your knees, chest and chin down and exhale”.

Gerard does exactly as he's told and breathes out slowly. It's a little strange, but he feels extremely relaxed now; it's a kind of relaxation that he hadn't felt while being awake in a long time. “Now sweep forward and inhale”. Gerard lets his body go down, pressing his legs and hips to the mat and feels how his chest inflates as his lungs fill with air.

“This is the cobra,” Frank says quietly and that makes Gerard open up his eyes and turn his head back. This cobra pose is really doing wonders for Frank's butt. Gerard can't take his eyes from the enticing curve that is sticking out from behind Frank as the latter takes his chest forward and tilts his head back. Gerard loves yoga pants, he just loves them.

“Gee,” Frank looks at him; one eyebrow arched questioningly, “Can we continue?” He asks.

“Sure,” Gerard shakes himself and goes back to the cobra pose. He belatedly remembers that he can't be staring at Frank's ass like that; perving on your friends it's not cool.

After the sun salutation, they do another sequence, _asana_ , as Frank calls them. This one is a little more complicated because they have to squat and balance their bodies in that position repeatedly and for long moments and that requires a lot of strength in their thighs, plus, the name of this asana doesn't stick with Gerard because, seriously, Frank can't expect that he will learn their sankrit names, not from the first time he heard them, at least.

“It wasn't that hard, huh?” Frank says animatedly once they're finished. Gerard looks at him from the corner of his eye as he's drinking some water.

“Nah,” he shakes his head once he's swallowed.

“So, can I keep including yoga sequences in our routines?” Frank asks hopefully; he's taking his own bottle of water out of his backpack.

“Sure,” Gerard tells him with a grin, then he takes a second to reconsider that. “As long as you don't include that weird thing that I once saw you doing”.

“What weird thing?” Frank quirks his eyebrows and purses his lips, he seems intrigued.

“You know, the one where you're sitting on the floor and then you're standing on your hands and your legs are up and like above your elbows,” Gerard tells him, using a lot of descriptive hand gestures.

“Oh,” Frank says after taking a gulp of water. “You mean the crow pose”.

“It's that its name?” Gerard asks.

“Yeah, although some people call it the crane pose,” Frank explains, “But I like crows better, you know? They're more mysterious”. Gerard nods in agreement.

“Well,” Frank continues, “That's an intermediate pose; you need a lot of practice to get to stand on your hands, but...” The shorther man bites his lip and then turns to look at him with what Gerard can only describe as an evil smirk. “You should give it a try”.

“Oh no!” Gerard says, shaking his head vehemently, “I'm not trying that,” he declares waving his hands in front of his chest and stepping back to where he considers a safe distance. “I like my face the way it is, you know?”

Frank grins, wide and wicked. “I like it too, and you're not falling on it, I promise”.

After saying that, he gets closer, grabs Gerard's wrist and drags him back to the mat. Gerard knows that he should be putting up some resistance, but his sense of self preservation seems to have shot down the moment that Frank mentioned that he likes his face. Right now, the only thing that Gerard can think of is the possibility of Frank liking him back and that is messing with his equanimity and his heart beat.

Frank sits on the mat in what Gerard calls the _poop pose_ and beckons for Gerard to do the same. The latter rolls his eyes, sighs and reluctantly sits down. Frank explains to him, step by step and at great length, the procedure that he has to follow to do the crow pose and Gerard's alarm increases by the minute as Frank speaks.

“Frank, if I do that, I'm falling on my face, I'm sure,” Gerard exclaims.

“No, you're not,” Frank assures him, “Look,” the shorter man sits down and then he knee walks closer. “I'm sitting here, okay,” he goes to sit right in front of Gerard, just about a foot away from him. Gerard is now on all fours and he is supposed to take his legs up, put them behind his arms and balance the whole weight of his body on just his hands; he thinks that accomplishing that is near to impossible.

“Try lifting your legs up and if you lose your balance, I'll help you from falling,” Frank says in earnest and Gerard considers it for a moment.

“You won't let me fall?” He asks, unconvinced.

“I won't, I promise,” Gerard knows that he shouldn't be doing this, but there's something in Frank's reassuring tone, and in the way that he's looking at him right now, that makes Gerard trust him.

“Okay,” Gerard takes a deep breath, lifts his legs up, presses his palms hard against the floor and tries to put his knees behind his arms and above his elbows, but come on, who is he fooling here? He just started doing yoga like thirty five minutes ago and he has no idea of what he's doing, plus he doesn't really have strong arms, so when his legs go up, he loses his balance instantly and swoops forward, right in the direction of the floor. He doesn't fall on his face, though, but he almost crashes against Frank's. The other man catches him by the arms before the collision can happen and now he is shamelessly laughing at him. Gerard feels seriously aggravated by that.

“That's why you wanted me to try this, huh? So you could make fun of me!” He whines.

“No... Gee... I'm...” Frank says between gigles; his cheeks are pink and he's bending forward and shaking with laughter. Gerard just glares.

After a moment, Frank finally stops laughing and tilts his head up. Since Gerard almost fell over him and neither of them have moved yet, they are sitting in front of each other and their faces are really, really close.

“Gee, sorry, I'm just...” Frank's still grining but then his smile fades away slowly as their eyes lock. There's a loose strand of hair falling over Gerard's face and Frank reaches up to brush it carefully behind his ear. Gerard shivers a little at the touch and he's not sure of what he's seeing in Frank's gaze, not until the latter is cupping Gerard's jaw, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

That move takes Gerard completely off guard, so he doesn't really responds to it. For a few seconds, their lips barely brush, but then Frank opens his mouth a little and Gerard whimpers. He doesn't know what's going right now, but he's just loving the way that Frank is sucking, ever so gently, on his lower lip.

After a moment, Frank pulls apart slowly and looks at Gerard with heavy lidded eyes. Gerard is speechless and his heart is beating so hard that he wonders how it is that it manages to remain attached to his chest. Then Frank blinks at him and frowns, looking disconcerted. He must have confused Gerard's astonished expression with his freaking-out face, because now he's pulling further back and attempting to get up on his heels.

He says, “Sorry, I didn't mean to....”

“No!” Gerard practially yells and quickly reaches for Frank's wrist to pull him back down. “It's okay,” he says desperately and scoots forward. Frank's starring at him uncertainly. “You... Um...” Gerard stars, “You can kiss me if you want to”. Frank grins wide and bright when he hears that offer and his gaze drops and gets fixed on Gerards mouth.

“I really do want to,” he says in a low, really sexy voice.

“Then do it,” Gerard encourages him, using a matching tone and leaning in closer. A little smile appears on Frank's face again but it desappears quickly given that his lips are once again adjusting to the soft surface of Gerard's.

This time, Gerard kisses him back from the very beginning, so it isn't long before Frank is sliding his tongue slowly into Gerard's receptive mouth. A little moan scapes from it when Frank shifts and catches Gerard's lower lip again, but this time he tugs a little at it, nibbling with his teeth. This second kiss is hot, and wet, and perfect.

Right when Gerard's hands started moving from the place where they settled on Frank's body, the latter pulls back. “Maybe we should continue with the routine,” he says a little breathless, and points at the big glass windows behind them. Gerard turns around, still feeling dazzled, and he sees the couple of old ladies that are always on the climbers, squinting at them.

“Okay,” Gerard agrees easily, he would rather want to continue with the whole making out in the pilates room floor, but he's pretty sure that there are strict rules against that in this gym, plus, he doesn't want to put out a show for these ladies, and they don't seem to be into gay porn anyway.

Frank is now standing up and rolling his yoga mat. Gerard frowns, “I thought that you said that we're going to continue with the routine,” he says, asking for clarification.

“Yeah,” Frank replies mildy, “But we'll continue in another area of the gym”.

“Okay”, Gerard remembers now that Frank mentioned doing some upper body exercises after the yoga session, but he didn't give him any more details, so he wonders what Frank has in mind.

“Boxing?!” Gerard exclaims when they're standing in front of the punching bags.

“Yeah, boxing,” Frank pats at the heavy bag that is dangling a few feet above the floor and grins.

“First yoga and then boxing?” Gerard wants to understand the logic behind this list of activities, but he can't. “Were you under the influence when you thought of this routine?”

Frank chuckles, “No, I just wanted to try something different and...” He steps closer, his eyes fixed on Gerard's, “It has worked so far, hasn't it?” He speaks in that same low, sexy voice that he used before and that makes Gerard's knees go weak. When Frank's gaze shifts quickly from Gerard's eyes down to his lips, Gerard's heart starts beating faster immediately. He's pretty sure that they will start kissing again, but instead of that, Frank bites his lip and steps back. Gerard watches him, feeling a little dazed.

“Plus, learning boxing is fun and it can come in handy, you know?” Frank gives Gerard a playful smile. Gerard regains his composure after a moment and frowns.

“Handy when?” He asks, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Well...” Frank thinks about it for a moment before answering, “Like when you get into a street fight”.

“Umh...” Gerard hums skeptically. “Why would I get into a street fight?” He asks even when he knows that the argument Frank is using is ridiculous, but he wants to see where he's taking it.

“Um...” Frank looks down and presses his lips together in a pensive kind of way. It seems like he's seriously trying to picture possible scenarios where Gerard gets into a fight and he has to make use of his recently acquired boxing skills.

“Because somebody insulted me and you feel obliged to defend my honor,” the younger man offers after a moment.

Gerard chuckles, “Okay then, I'll learn how to box only because it is obvious that you need someone like me to defend your honor,” he replies petulantly.

Frank grins, “My knight in a shiny armor,” he says with a dreamy expression.

Gerard learns the basics of boxing fairly quickly and he realizes that he actually likes it.

“It's not about how hard you can throw a punch Gee, it's all about the force coming from your core muscles,” Frank tells him and Gerard gets what he's saying because focusing on the core muscles is something they've been working on since the first day he started doing pilates.

As Gerard practices throwing some jabs against the punching bag, he can even imagine himself getting into a street fight and kicking some ass, Rocky Balboa style. Although, the best part of this whole boxing thing is that Frank's been all over him the whole time. First, grabbing his hip and his thigh to put them in the right position as he shows him how to stand, then holding Gerard's waist from behind whilst guiding his fist forward and telling him how to extend his arm when throwing a punch.

Frank has been touching him and kind of groping him repeatedly for the past hour or so, and every time that Frank gets handsy like that, Gerard has to make an effort to shut his brain off, because it immediately provides him with pretty vivid images of possible scenarios where Frank's extraordinary bendiness can come in handy, during sex, of course.

Once they're finished, Gerard can tell that this boxing training is like three times more intense than pilates because his T shirt is soaked with sweat. He's patting at his face and the back of his neck with a little towel when Frank starts walking to the back of the gym. “Now the showers,” he says.

'The showers!' Gerard thinks, alarmed. He had forgotten that one of the primordial elements of his gym class nightmare, back when he was in high school, were the showers. He's been avoiding getting in public showers, specially gym showers, since he was a teenager and that's because, well, because he has some bodily issues. That's right, he can admit it, not only girls have them, plus, he is a modest person, he doesn't enjoy parading his naked ass in front of other people.

“Gee, are you coming?” Frank asks from the doorway of the lockers room.

“Sure,” Gerard replies despite himself and the thing is that Frank just kissed him and kind of grope him while they were boxing, so he thinks that there's a good possibility of more kissing and groping after they leave the gym and Gerard doesn't want Frank to restrain himself from doing that if he thinks of Gerard's sweaty, unwashed body, so he sighs, feeling resigned and follows the other man into the showers.

Frank is now sitting on a bench that is placed in the aisle between two rows of lockers. Gerard walks in and puts his sports bag on the bench. He stands there a little awkwardly and he's about to say something when Frank pulls his T shirt off with a quick move. Gerard freezes before the unexpected image of Frank's tattoos. His curious eyes follow the lines and curves of every design that decorates the skin of Frank's bare torso. Gerard wants to trace those designs not only with his gaze, but with his fingertips and then with his tongue.

After a moment, Frank glances up at him; one eyebrow arched questioningly. That makes Gerard look away and sit down on the bench. Frank is now taking his sneakers off and Gerard lets out a suffering sigh before doing the same. 'Okay,' he says to himself, 'Let's do it'. He thinks that if he is doing this, he'd better do it fast. It's like ripping off a bandaid, the faster you do it the less it will hurt, right?

With a decisive movement, he tugs his socks off, then he takes a towel out of his bag, stands up, takes his T shirt off, pulls his pants and underwear down and wraps the towel around his waist. He does all that in no more than twenty seconds, after which, he releases the breath he was holding.

Gerard leans down to take his clothes from the floor and put them in his bag. When he stands up, he notices that Frank is staring at him with an astonished expression. “What?” Gerard asks a little disconcerted. Frank blinks and closes his mouth.

“Nothing,” he shakes his head, “Why don't you get in, I'll be there in a minute,” he says before turning around and getting his backpack open, he's looking for something in it, apparently.

“Okay,” Gerard walks into the showers and sees that there's no one else there. Maybe people have more interesting things to do on a Friday night other than spending it at the gym, he thinks.

Luckily the showers have stalls and doors, so he can keep his privacy and he doesn't have to see other people naked; witnessing other people's nudity is another thing he doesn't feel comfortable with.

He gets into one of the stalls and closes the door. Then he turns the water on and waits a few seconds until it is warm before unwrapping the towel from his waist and hanging the piece of cloth on the ledge of the door. The constant tapping of the little drops feels really good against his skin, so he closes his eyes, tilts his head back and lets himself relax under the warm spur, but then the sound of the lock startles him. Frank has just opened the door of the stall and walked in.

“Frank!” Gerard yells; he huddles down immediately and covers his groin with both hands.

“What are you doing?!” He asks, alarmed.

“I was thinking that maybe we could share the shower,” Frank says, grinning crookedly and looking at Gerard intently.

“What!” He yells again and flinches a little.

“Think about it as a way of saving water,” Frank offers as an explanation.

“Frank, are you crazy?!” Gerard is starting to sound a little frantic. “I'm sure that there are strict rules against that in this gym; do you want us to get kicked out?” “

Gee,” Frank licks his lips and speaks softly. “There's nobody else here, you know?” Gerard knows that the tone Frank is using is intended to be reassuring, but Gerard can't accept what the other man is proposing.

“Yeah, but this is a public place, anybody can come in at any moment and...” Gerard says, trying to be reasonable, “And listen to us,” he hisses.

Frank gives him another of his wicked smiles and takes a step closer, that makes Gerard go back until his ass bumps the wall behind him. He does it as an attempt of what? Protecting himself? He doesn't even know and there's no point in moving either, because he's still naked and wet and at the mercy of Frank's crazy ideas.

“Then we have to be very quiet,” Frank mutters in what can pass as a stage whisper. “Can you be quiet?” He asks, his voice going lower and hoarser; his eyes fixed on Gerard's. It shouldn't be so enticing, but it is. Gerard can't take his eyes away from Frank's and he belatedly notices the way that his breathing is catching and how his heart is beating incredibly fast in his chest.

Suddenly, Frank's gaze drops and he bites his bottom lip seductively as he unwraps the towel that is covering him from the waist down. Gerard opens his mouth to protest, but he can't, not with what he is seeing now. Frank is standing there, right in front of him, in all his glorious nakedness.

Gerard stares, mouth hanging open and wide eyed. The other man is half hard already and he has... Well, he has a very nice dick. Gerard can instantly feel the blood rushing to his lower parts at the sight of that. Frank bites back a grin and he gets closer until he's practically pinning Gerard against the wall. He reaches down and grabs Gerard's hands, taking them away from his crotch and to his sides. Gerard lets him do it, he can't oppose any resistance now.

Then Frank slides one hand around Gerard's waist and takes his other hand up to cup Gerard's face. Gerard straightens his body as Frank tilts his face up with a gentle pull. They stare at each other for a moment, both of them breathing heavily. Gerard is transfixed, watching how little drops of water fall through Frank's eyelashes and then down his cheeks, that's until Frank leans in and kisses him.

Gerard lets out a soft moan as he feels Frank's erection pressing against his thigh. Shower sex has always ranked high on Gerard's list of fantasies, but he never thought that having sex in the gym showers with Frank would be this hot. They kiss for a long moment, hot and desperate as the warm water keeps pouring down. Gerard wishes that this could last for hours and hours, but he has to pull his head back after a while, needing to catch his breath.

Frank takes the opportunity to reach behind Gerard and push the button on the soap dispenser that is embedded in the wall. Then he takes his hand down and between their bodies, grabs both of their cocks and starts stroking them together. Gerard lets out a loud, throaty moan that resonates in the tiled room as Frank slides a soapy hand up and down their shafts. Gerard knows that he has to be quiet but he's not sure that he can make it, not when he's feeling so close to the edge already. Luckily, Frank knows a good way of keeping him quiet.

The younger man grabs him by the hip with his free hand, pins him against the wall and presses his lips hard against Gerard's. The frantic kissing helps to stifle their moans, but it also increases the intensity of every movement of Frank's hand. As Gerard feels his orgasm building, he has to pull away and lets his face rest in the crook of Frank's neck. A little after that, he comes hard while biting lightly at the other man's skin as an attempt to muffle a deep groan of pleasure.

Frank keeps rubbing heatedly both of their cocks until he is reaching his climax too. Gerard can feel Frank's cum spilled on his belly and his hip for just a second before the running water washes it away.

At the moment, all Gerard can feel is the afterglow of a really good orgasm, the weight and pressure of Frank's body leaning boneless against his own, and the warmth of the water pouring down on them, and all he can think of is that he really needs to get a permanent membership to this gym right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
